Promesa
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Jamás se imaginó que todo acabaría así. Jamás pensó que Raiden sería derrotado, junto con todos sus guerreros. A pesar de eso, Kenshi solo quiere asegurarse de una cosa: Que Ermac estará bien al partir él. Las promesas se hacen para cumplirse. ( Los hechos suceden en la guerra contra Shao Kahn, cuando todos han caído ya. )


••••••

Jamás se imagino en esa situación. Nunca pensó que llegarían hasta este punto.

En todo lo que llevaba del transcurso de su vida, no pensaría que iba a pasar por tanta locura.

Él solo era un joven que buscaba enfrentar grandes guerreros y hacerse más fuerte, jamás pidió encontrarse con un anciano loco que lo guiara hacia una extraña espada que contenía las almas de sus ancestros.

Jamás pidió que ese anciano solo fuera un embustero, ni que la maldición de la espalda lo cegara.

Jamás pidió quedar ciego, jamás pidió llegar al Outworld, jamás pidió servir a las fuerzas especiales.

Hace mucho tiempo y en su sano juicio, nunca aceptaría lo de la espada si supiera que luego se iba a enfrentar a todo esto.

A pesar de todo, las cosas estaban hechas y no se podía echar para atrás. Hoy, era un guerrero al servicio de las Fuerzas Especiales y defensor de la tierra. Un fiel soldado, que estaría de pie hasta el final. Aun, cuando la situación no les favoreciera, como era justo ahora.

Shao Kahn. Ese maldito desgraciado. Al que por variados motivos ya le había agarrado mucho odio. Ese emperador incompetente y ancioso de poder, estaba logrando su cometido. Destruir a todos y gobernar tanto la Tierra como el Outworld.

¿Como lo logró?

Justo luego del armagedón, Shao Kahn absorbió la flama de Blaze, algo que le brindaba un poder aun mayor. Además, la guerra no los dejó muy bien parados que digamos... y es donde nos encontramos justo ahora.

Solo por este momento, Kenshi agradecía no poder ver a su alrededor. Aun así, podía sentir, y sentía, y oía, a gente agonizando. A los guerreros caídos dando sus últimas, o a los que desgraciadamente ya habían fallecido, igual los sentía. No podía ver, pero sabía que el ambiente era un caos, digno de un armagedón.

Él no estaba mucho mejor. Traía una profunda herida en el pecho, que ya llevaba rato desangrándose. Estaba seguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y aun así, solo podía pensar en una cosa. Desgraciadamente la desesperación cegaba también sus sentidos, no le permitía concentrarse bien.

Era en extremo doloroso ir por ahí caminando con un brazo sobre su herida. Casi masoquismo, pero no para él. No cuando de encontrar a tu mejor amigo se trata. De poder saber que se encuentra bien, de poder oírlo antes de morir.

—Ngh...

Pero al espadachín no parecía quedarle mucho. Era mucha sangre perdida, sentía las piernas flaquearle. La debilidad era cada vez más presente.

—Ermac...

Respirar era cada vez más difícil, no pudo más. Terminó dejándose caer a la fría tierra, pensando que estos serían los últimos momentos de su vida, que después de todo era verdad aquella frase de "La esperanza es lo último que muere." Era verdad ya que, ahora es cuando todo moría.

—Así que... Así es como acaba todo...

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos. No había necesidad, pero si estaba muy cansado. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Al menos... al menos dio todo por la Tierra, todo lo que pudo.

—¡Kenshi!

¿Acaso ya estaba más allá que acá? ¿Tanto como para alucinar voces? Sin duda el más allá debía ser más tranquilo que esto.

—¡KENSHI!

No. Esto ya no podía ser alucinaciones. En definitiva esa era la voz de Ermac, pero, ¿de donde venía? Carajo. Quería pararse y buscarlo pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas.

—¡Ermac! ¡Por aquí!

El ninja rojo corrió. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Optó por flotar, era más veloz así. Lo único que quería era llegar a donde provenía la voz de su mejor amigo. Horas y horas buscándolo. Para encontrarlo tirado y moribundo. Era una escena que Ermac simplemente no podía soportar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a hacer algo nunca antes hecho, algo que extrañó hasta al propio ser de almas. Agua. Sus ojos parecían tener una fuga o algo parecido. Eso pensaba el ninja.

Se hincó a su lado, como queriendo revisar la zona herida, pero sin tocarla, tampoco quería arruinarlo más.

—Kenshi... Estás malherido... Deja que te ayudemos a c...

—Shhh.

Alzó una mano en señal de que le diera la suya, Ermac no dudó en hacerlo.

—Ermac... ¿estás bien? ¿estás herido?

El ojiverde no lo comprendía. ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que el herido aquí era él?! Y aun así... malgastaba el tiempo preguntando por su bienestar. Algo en el no muy bien configurado corazón de Ermac se apachurró todavía más.

—Estamos bien. Nada de gravedad.

Era cierto. Por suerte, Ermac logró salir casi ileso de sus batallas.

—Me alegro.

Kenshi sonrió con sinceridad. Nada lo hacía sentir más feliz que saber que su gran amigo se encontraba con bien.

Cada vez respirar se volvía una tarea más difícil, casi imposible. Dejó recostar su cabeza en el suelo. Ya no decía más palabras.

—¡Kenshi, Kenshi! — Ermac lo zangoloteó un poco, no lo dejaría ir. No. NO.

—Lo siento... yo, estoy muy débil Ermac. Quiero irme, descansar.

—Cállate... — Ese desconocido líquido no dejaba de escurrir por sus ojos.

—Ermac... levántame, levántame un poco. Ayúdame a sentarme.

No quería herirlo, desgastarlo más, pero tampoco quería arrepentirse por no cumplir con las voluntades de su gran amigo. Así que con sumo cuidado, lo alzó hasta recargarlo en su regazo. Se notaba lo agitado que estaba el japonés. Las lágrimas le impedían al ninja hablar bien, por lo que dejó que su compañero comenzara.

—Ermac, escúchame bien. Tú... eres una creación de Shao Kahn. Si tú... finges arrepentimiento, y le juras lealtad, estoy seguro que te dejará vivir. Después... de todo, le serías muy útil... Solo quiero irme sabiendo... que estarás bien... Por favor...

El ser de almas estaba boquiabierto bajo ese vendaje. ¿Que clase de locura decía este terrícola?... Parpadeó, incrédulo.

—Volver... ¿a trabajar para Shao Kahn? ¿Luego de lo que te costó liberarnos? ¡¿Has enloquecido?!...

—... Quizás. Solo quiero que tú estés bien no importa las consecuencias...

—¡No! Lo sentimos Kenshi, pero no haremos eso. No desperdiciaremos lo que hiciste por nosotros y...

—¡ERMAC! — Al gritar tan fuerte, tosió un poco de sangre. —Es mi última voluntad... Prométemelo... Por favor...

Sobra decir que reinó el silencio por unos segundos.

¿Como iba a negarse a semejante petición? No quería, definitivamente no quería volver a lamerle los pies a Shao Kahn, por más nuevo emperador que fuese. Era lo último que haría en la vida.

Pero no podía simplemente negarse, y comenzar una discusión con el espadachín, mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

Asintió levemente.

—... Te lo prometemos Kenshi. Te prometemos que, estaremos bien.

El japonés volvió a sonreír, le producía una gran paz interna oír la afirmativa. Él solo quería ver sano y salvo a Ermac, eso le producía felicidad.

—Gracias... Muchas gracias...

Por otro lado, el de ojos verdes se preguntaba a que horas dejarían de gotear sus ojos.

A que horas dejaría su corazón de palpitar tan fuerte.

Muy dentro de sí lo sabía. No estaba muy seguro del como, del porque. Simplemente lo sentía. Y si quería liberarlo, tenía que decirlo.

—Kenshi... Ahora por favor... Escúchanos tú a nosotros. Eres, lo único que le da sentido a nuestra existencia. Sin ti... no tenemos un sentido. No sabemos donde estaríamos ahora si no fuera por tu ayuda... Te debemos todo. Y aquí... dentro, muy dentro... Se siente algo, cálido... Algo que no tiene explicación. Se siente más fuerte cuando estás a nuestro lado... — Dirigió una mano a su propio pecho. —Tenemos que decirte... Nosotros te... Yo te...

—Shhhh...

No continuó porque una debilitada mano le cubrió la boca. El propio Kenshi lo acalló. Ermac abrió los ojos como platos y más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tanto trabajo que le costaba abrirse, para esto. Se sintió extrañamente rechazado.

Kenshi se tomó sus segundos antes de hablar.

—Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar.

— El espadachín dijo, con una sonrisa. Acercándose aun más al contrario, sintiendo como ambos alientos chocaban calidamente.

De pronto, Ermac sintió unos pulgares limpiar sus lágrimas y unos suaves labios besar su mejilla. Luego de eso fue que su cara comenzó a hervir y se quedó completamente estático.

No podía reaccionar ante tantas emociones, era aun más difícil cuando tantas almas habitaban tu cuerpo. Le tomó más de un minuto salir del shock y poder tomar palabra una vez más.

—¿Lo prometes?

Preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—¿Kenshi?...

Bajó su vista, y lo movió un poco. Le retiró algunos mechones de cabello de la cara.

Sentía que se le cortaba la respiración, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, y las fugas en sus orbes esta vez salían a mares.

Solo una de todas las almas que habitaban su cuerpo estaba consciente en este momento. La suya. Y "consciente" era solo un sentido relativo.

—¡¿Kenshi?!... ¡KENSHI!...

Su gran amigo, se terminó de ir, en su regazo. Y ahora por más que le gritara, por más que le llorara, no volvería más. Ese pensamiento era algo que Ermac simplemente no podía concebir.

—Kenshi... Me condenas a una vida sin ti... No quiero eso. — Así es, ahora hablaba en singular. Aparentemente, esa única y especial alma era la única que dominaba ahora. —Probablemente haré lo que me hiciste prometer... Y no quiero hacerlo. Me perdería otra vez, volvería a la maldad. Cosas que ya no quiero hacer. No, Kenshi, no me condenes a eso. Te prometí... que estaría bien. Y estaré bien.

Con la respiración ya un poco más calmada, desenfundó a Sento.

¿Miedo? Quizás. ¿Duda? Jamás.

—No quiero una vida donde tú no estas. No fallaré a mi promesa. Estaré bien, estaré contigo. Te buscaré, te hallaré, nos encontraremos de alguna forma.

Con cautela, colocó el filo de la espada sobre su cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que era este lugar?... Oh, sí. Por lo que sus sentidos percibían, caminaba por el lugar correcto donde lo había mandado la general Blade. Pero había algo en el ambiente, o mejor dicho alguien que desequilibraba su sentido telepata.

—¿Quien eres? Muéstrate.

Un ser encapuchado y con vendajes en la cara salió flotando de entre los arbustos. Se quedó mirando al que parecía ser de la Tierra. Un hombre alto y con barba, ¿sin ojos? No, al parecer solo no podía ver.

—Sentimos tu fuerza telepata.

—Lo mismo digo. — Kenshi desenfundó a Sento, preparándose para lo que sea. —También siento muchas almas hablando, menos la tuya.

—No todas quieren cooperar y servir a Kotal Kahn. Pero perecerán al igual que tú. — Igualmente, se colocó en su pose de batalla.

—Solo quiero ayudar...

••••••

The end? uvu

Tengo pensado convertir esto en un mini comic, espero terminarlo pronto.

De verdad que amo esta couple.


End file.
